


Seeds

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag inherited a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sementes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721726) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the fivewivesweek on tumblr.

When the Dag grabbed that bag of seeds, she knew she was taking that mission as her own. In a irrational way, she felt guilty for that old woman’s death. Although it wasn’t their fault, she couldn’t help but think that if they had never gone there, all those deaths could have been avoided. However, she would never disrespect herself or her sisters by wondering if it would be better if they had never escaped. Their actions were born from desperation, and were necessary, but in any way she could she wanted to minimize the Vuvalini's loss. The connection they made instantaneously was undeniable, and the surviving members were their family now. She wanted to do this for them, as well as for herself.

The Dag decided she would make all those seeds grow, as a tribute. As soon as she started, it became obvious that not all of them were actually useful. There were fruits and vegetables, as well as medicinal herbs, but there were also pretty flowers that seemed to serve no other function than to please the eyes. She didn’t mind. It could be seem a waste of resources, but they were saving a lot of water now that it was served directly to the people instead of using an unnecessary waterfall to deliver it.

The world needed more than just what was useful to humans, and she couldn’t take it to herself the task of destroying life she had created. They had a right to live too, and she wouldn’t be the one to judge the validity of other life forms. She covered the Citadel with life, and when the new seeds started forming, she spread them by he fields bellow. The Dag would never live to see the world truly recover, but by the end of her life, she was part of the reason why there was a piece of it that wasn’t dead anymore.


End file.
